Luka Ikusane
Luka Ikusane (戦音ルカ - Ikusane, Luka) is an original character created by trippi. She is an ANBU/ex-Root member of Konohagakure, and a supporting character in Part II. Her family name, Ikusane, combines the kanji Ikusa ( 戦, War) and Ne (音, Sound). Her given name uses the word Luka (ルカ, Flowing), and her full name means "Flowing War Sound". Among her teammates, she is given the nickname "The Cruel Innocent" because of her strange nature. She is 18 years old and stands at an average 5'5". Background This is merely an outline that imma work off of later when I have time. #Her father, Tourai, took care of her after her mum disappeared. She lived in a small village in the Land of Fire that was often unstable due to constantly shifting political power, but seemed peaceful to other villages on the outside. #Her father began researching cellular level ninja techniques, but there was a civil war during this time that forced him and Luka to live in a cottage in a mini forest. He worked on this and also taught the basics of human anatomy to Luka, teaching her what he knew at the time. When he wasn't teaching her this, she spent her time playing piano to pass the time. #He completed his research and Luka finished her lessons, and they returned to the largely destroyed village and thrived with the few survivors, and he became a sort of "doctor" among them. Eventually, word of him being able to "miraculously" heal people spread about, and he feared that eventually, his research would fall into the wrong hands, so he tattooed it on Luka's back, with her consent of course, and he sealed it. The seal is located on Luka's left bicep, and only Tourai or Luka can release/break it, as well as repair it, unless someone with great knowledge of seals forces it open. #This information reaches Konoha, precisely Danzo, and he decides to pay a visit to Tourai and Luka, and demands the research. Her father asks him why he wants it, and he says its to protect Konoha. He refuses and Danzo threatens to kill Luka by beheading via chakra lances when she comes into the house. Distraught, Tourai tells him that the research is sealed on his daughter's back. Danzo takes Luka to Konoha, and she hasn't seen her father ever since. #In Konoha, Luka is forced to release the seal so Danzo's Root ninja can learn her father's research. Some of them master it, but they die shortly afterwards. Danzo discovers that his deceased subordinates did not know how to cancel the technique, and ended up destroying their body cells gradually in the areas they had come in contact with, which ultimately caused their deaths. It turns out that Luka and her father are the only ones who can use the technique properly. #Slightly trifled, he trains Luka to be part of his ANBU Root, so he can at least have some hold on her technique. He feels she isn't strong enough after her first few missions because she seems to have become slightly traumatized, and because of her stubborn nature, he hands her off to the Third Hokage, with her memouries of Root wiped, save for the bloodshed she had seen and her personality staying slightly the same. The Third Hokage attempts to help her lead a normal shinobi life and she is sent to the Academy, where she quickly graduates and within a year after becoming a genin, attains the rank of chunin Personality At first glance, Luka comes off as innocent, and despite the hardships she's faced, does her best to remains upbeat and caring. She is sometimes naive and stubborn, but behind her cheerfulness, she is quite mature for someone her age. However, she is easily driven to tears when something becomes overwhelming. Because of this, she gives no hint to her inner guilt for lying so much about a lot of things and the burden of her father's research that Team Kakashi is unaware of initially. Due to carrying the weight of her father's reseach, literally and figuratively, she can sometimes distance herself from others, physically and emotionally. When she becomes too absorbed in a fight, she becomes cold and calculating, acting mercilessly to those who underestimate her because of her seemingly sunny disposition. Initially, Luka has a problem with lying so she doesnt have to face things, and pretends to forget things. Because of her naivety, she feels that her actions and lies are the only way she can protect those around her, because of all of the lies she's told, she feels it's all a blur. As she bonds with Team Kakashi, she gradually begins to learn to stop running away and begins to start fighting for what she believes in. She becomes more empathetic and begins to stop lying as often and comes clean about her past, lifting a heavy burden off her, and she becomes less selfish and is genuinely caring, and does not distance herself from her friends. Appearance Luka has long, wavy brown hair and straight, side-swept bangs. She ties her hair into a ponytail on the left side of her head. Her eyes are a dark, steel blue colour and she has fair skin. She has a slightly muscular frame, but is still feminine looking. She wears a slightly revealing lavender top with two dark blue straps that go over her shoulders and cross at the back, and wears mesh armour that cuts off at her midriff underneath, providing some protection to her torso. She has a seal that looks like a tattoo on her left bicep, which serves to seal some sort of research or technique, which is above long, dark gray gloves with metal plates that have Konoha symbols on them over the back of her hands. She wears brown micro-shorts over high-topped black shorts/tights, and wears her Konoha headband as a belt. In addition to her kunai pouch on her right leg, she has a dark blue pack with more weapons that hangs from her waist and is held in place with various straps on her left leg. She wears standard dark gray kunoichi sandals with shinguards. When she's not on missions, she wears a brown miniskirt over her black shorts, and switches her lavender shirt for a sleeveless turtleneck of the same colour. She wears similar gloves to those she uses when she's on missions, with the only difference being that the Konoha symbol isn't on them. She lets her hair down from its ponytail and its draped over her left shoulder as well. She also doesn't wear her shin-guards, and opts to wear closed-toe dark gray and gold ankle boots and blue thigh-high stockings. When she is on missions as an ANBU, she wears the standard ANBU outfit, with her hair in the side ponytail. Abilities overview here Ninjutsu *Cellular Destruction and Reconstruction: This allows Luka to manupulate the growth and death of cells of others or herself. She uses both methods to heal and attack, or even kill (but killing on a regular basis would fatally harm her as well, due to the possibility of killing cells within her). By speeding the process of cell growth she can heal wounds or harm someone by making their cells go into a cancer-like state. If she destroys them, she can choose to destroy any kinds of cells, for example blood cells, killing her enemy gradually or instantly depending on how she chooses, and may destroy muscle cells to disable her enemy subtly. She threatens to destroy brain and muscle cells when interrogating someone. Summoning Technique Luka can summon a medium-large oarfish-like creature named Touya, who's name means "to fight". He is capable of levitating off the ground. Touya is capable of using the water in the air and in plants to use it, similar to Luka utilizing her Cellular Technique to attack using miniscule resources. She may occasionally use him for transportation Mizutsuken description goes here, picture of Luka wielding Mizutsuken goes here. oh my. Nature Transformation Water and Lightning techniques here Kenjutsu Mizutsuken Part II She debuts in Part II. She- Sasuke and Sai Arc She is assigned alongside Yamato by Tsunade to keep an eye on Sai. Before she is assigned by Tsunade on the team, she has just returned from an ANBU mission. more to come. Hidan and Kakuzu Arc Itachi Pursuit Arc Invasion of Pain Arc Luka and Sakura are doing their best to heal those in the Konoha Hospital, but Luka protects the building from most attacks while Sakura heals. She fights Pain to buy Sakura time for healing the survivours and to lure him away after Pain uses Shinra Tensei to decimate the village. She is forced to go all out, but she is overpowered and outnumbered by the Deva and Human paths at first, and then the Naraka path. She manages to hurt the Deva path a little, but is repelled by a small scale Shinra Tensei and is forced to summon Mizutsuken and Touya. She uses Mizutsuken to its full potential, but is captured by the recently arrived Naraka path, who nearly kills Touya. She is forced to go all out, expending all her chakra as she tries to capture him with Liquid Arms so she can use her other techniques. She only catches him (Deva Path) once or twice, but as she tries to use the Cell destruction, it fails, so she quickly switches to Scalding Kick and taijutsu the next time she catches him, but he breaks free and uses a small Shinra Tensei and she is pushed back and is surrounded by the Human and Deva paths. She summons Mizutsuken and her sea lion Touya. As she is on him, she spams Thunderfall and refuses to go down, and in a last ditch effort, uses Mizutsuken to its full potential, with the water that it slashes off having electric particles in it, electrocuting whatever it comes in contact with. However, with a stronger Shinra Tensei, she is brought down, Mizutsuken's electrified water droplets are repelled, and she is captured by the Naraka and Human Paths. Nagato's Deva path stabs her repeatedly with chakra disrupting blades, in an attempt to instill hate in her and make her feel pain, but as she refuses, the Naraka path heals her, and she is stabbed by the Deva path and healed by the Naraka path again. Pain sends the Naraka path elsewhere, as she is at his mercy and has been depleted of her chakra completely. She is barely conscious and the Deva path attempts to make her speak about Naruto's whereabouts, but she refuses to speak as she doesn't know, and her soul is torn from her body by the Human path, killing her. Her body is found by Sakura, who mourns the death of her teammate. In death, she meets with her father, and she sheds tears of mixed emotion. They speak, and he reveals that her mother is alive, but she doesnt want to accept death. Finally, she comes to terms with it as she thinks about everything that happened to her up until her death. She is later revived by Pain's Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique, along with Kakashi, Fukasaku, and many others. She vows to never forget her father, as she knows that he is watching over her. Her wounds are healed by Sakura, as she doesnt have enough chakra yet to heal her own wounds with her Cell Rebirth Technique. After she has enough chakra to heal herself, she does so her recovery process is sped up. Five Kage Summit Arc She is not present during this arc, as she goes to look for her mother. She returns to her old village to find answers, and sheds silent tears as she realizes how much has changed since she was taken away. She returns to her old home, and finds some old information of her mother's whearabouts and pictures of her mother with Luka and Tourai from her childhood. At some point, she finally finds Homura working under horrible conditions, and they speak after Luka heals some of her wounds with her Cellular Rebirth technique. Homura explains that she ran away because she had put her family in danger after wronging a malicious businessman who would not hesitate to hurt those close to her if he discovered them, so she fled, leading the man away from Luka and Tourai. Luka listens as Homura explains how she ended up working in such a place. Luka then tells her that even though she felt that running away kept her family safe, it also hurt them, because she shut out Tourai, and left him to raise her alone. She also feels that she ironically inherited her mother's tendency to run away from her problems and distancing herself from her friends sometimes, similar to how Homura shut out her family. After they finish speaking, Luka asks Homura to return to Konoha with her, as she doesn't want to lose her mother again, especially since her father is no longer alive. Homura declines her offer, as she has a feeling that Luka has to attend to her duties as a shinobi, and promises her that they will meet again. Luka does not protest, as she felt that she had to be strong for her mother's sake, so she hides her fear and her words. However, she does ask her that when everything is over if they'll be together again. Her mother's back is to her as she replies, "One thing at a time, Luka." She then returns in time to Konoha to see some of her teammates returning from the summit. She explains tp Shinobi World War She is placed in the Third Division. more to come Gallery/Images Luka Ikusane1.png|Luka realism, by Trippee Luka Ikusane Infobox.png|Resized for Infobox Luka Revamp.png|Luka's new design Luka Casual Outfit.png|Casual outfit for when she's not on missions. Ikusane Luka.png|Base used for reffie., old design Trivia *Luka's favourite quote is "It is a wise father that knows his own child." *Her favourite food is any form of kimchi, while her least favourite food is fried pidgeon. *Her favourite drink is bai hao yin zhen, while her least favourite is black coffee. *Her hobbies include playing piano and baking. *Luka would like to fight Sasuke Uchiha, mainly because of what she has heard of him being a prodigy, Kakashi Hatake, and Sai *Her birthday is January 18, making her a Capricorn. *Luka's blood type is O. *She weights 108 lbs. *Her nature type was chosen because of the meaning of her given name, Luka, which means "flowing". **Likewise, her family name, Ikusane ("War Sound"), was chosen by trippi because of the civil war in her home village. Quotes *''"I'm not all smiles and sunshine!"'' *''"I'm tougher than you thought, huh?"'' *(To Danzo) "I'm no one's slave!" *(To Sai About Tourai) "Kindness like his, you never forget." *(Quoting Tourai) "People cry not for themselves, but for their comrades." *(To Homura when she finds her) "Running away and leaving behind those you care about? That isn't love. Even if you want to keep them safe, shutting them out of your life only hurts them more." *(To Homura) '' "Mum, after all this is over, we'll together again, right?"'' *(To her teammates about Homura) "To be completely honest, I didn't want to let her go. I had gone so far to find her, and I was afraid of losing her again. But I felt I needed to be strong for her, so I swallowed what I wanted to say and hid my fear. I think it was the hardest thing I ever did." Category:DRAFT